


Hiddlesworth - Kim & Bill

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Home and Away, Suburban Shootout
Genre: Boys' Love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tribute to the best Hiddlesworth fanfiction I’ve ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth - Kim & Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ti ho mai raccontato del vento del sud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698536) by [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell). 



  
[[reblog (if you want) on Tumblr](http://odinsonobsession.tumblr.com/post/64465970292/a-little-tribute-to-the-best-hiddlesworth)]


End file.
